legendsoftimelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuobah Tribe
The , translated as "Whirlwind people", also known as Yudahn's People, is an unsung tribe across Hyrule, Labrynna, and Holodrum. They are humans with an affinity for the wind and a strong belief in [http://zeldawiki.org/Farore_(Goddess) Farore], also part of an aggregate of clans called The House of Nuobah. Origin The Whirlwind people descended from their forefather, Nuobah, an idealistic and spirited man believed to be from Skyloft. Not much is known about his early history except for the deaths of his parents. Thus, he and his younger sister, Gale, traveled alone and fended for themselves, and journeyed into an unknown territory across Ancient Hyrule. They discovered a small civilization of islanders. The inhabitants were in a state of rebuilding their settlement, to which Nuobah offered to help. However, the people weren't so trusting, as outsiders ravaged their land before. Nuobah opted to prove himself to the unknown tribe. He and Gale ventured the wilderness to procure food and fresh water for them. Everyone else feared the dangers in the woods. With their strange affinity for the winds around them, the siblings utilized their power against ferocious beasts and conquered the territories. They returned to the village with many provisions and won the destitute tribe's respect. Nuobah was seated as the tribe's chief, strengthening the tribe through his ideals and initiative. It was then the clan identified themselves in the name of "whirlwind" in Ancient Hylian. Nuobah soon married and had many children, as did Gale. Overtime, the clan fortified in number. A division of twelve tribes dispersed beyond Hyrule and settled in its sister countries, Labrynna and Holodrum. Their existence has remained subtle, however. Traits and abilities Yadahn's people appear Hylian with subtle distinctions. Most of the clan possess skin shades ranging from light tan to brown, their origins hailing from regions with high temperature. Their eyes are usually shades of brown, gray, and blue. Their facial structure is round and their body types vary, though most males appear husky or well-built and most females have somewhat thick figures. Altogether, the Whirlwind people have no substantial difference from the other human tribes and can't be completely singled out of a crowd without their symbol. As most of the clan members reach their late fifties, their hair tends to become a light cyan color, a sign of wisdom. Conversely, they retain much of their youth from their early thirties. Many of Yadahn's people have an affinity for the winds around them as well as other elemental forces. They are able to listen and feel the "rhythm" of the currents. It isn't always apparent, however, as the winds aren't easily tamed. Some can even channel the winds into their Magic Power and manifest them as elemental gusts for attack and defensive. The tribe also consisted of many talented cartographers, and even those not well-versed in the profession were somewhat decent in navigating the lands. Beliefs and attributes Clan Yadahn cherishes freedom of expression and positive direction in life. Their society acts toward progression and prosperity through unyielding curiosity and spiritual uplifting, suggesting strong values in togetherness and insight during both good and bad times. They also treat family and relationships seriously, and greatly frown upon betrayal and infidelity. Though every member is individually unique, a majority have a seemingly inherent bravery, and promote intense willpower into difficult trials and activities. This may partially be dictated by their faith in Galeyah, a name given by them to Farore, the Goddess of Courage. While they revere Din and Nayru, they hold particular trust in Farore. They also address her as The Most Gracious Wind or Mother of Life-giving. Clan Yadahn members could also be known of their penchant for hard work and punctuality. Most men and woman are skilled farmers, metalwork enthusiasts, and adepts in clothing and shoe-making. Their main route of commerce may be a road known as the "Great Gale Course". It is a long road of high frequency winds and is often unpleasant to cross on foot. It leads to a dock where one can take a boat to the Gale Isles. Location and geography The Gale Isles is made up of one moderately large island with smaller islands off its peninsula and adjacent to its right mid-region. It is located far in the outer territories of Hyrule and its neighboring countries. The islands exhibit lush, bright-green foliage and trees along the edges and near beaches, while the middle regions are usually grassland and reddish-earth formations. The lakes are also abundant with teal-green lily-pads and dangerous aquatic creatures, oftentimes carnivorous. It was once rumored that in the ocean off the coasts existed a colossal serpent-like creature, adorned with some sort of headgear of gold and black. The civilization has few villages comprised of dome-like buildings made of a stone locally called grey-bed, known for its incredible resilience and light-gray color. A large temple roughly centers the whole of the villages, surrounded by trees and growth called Gale's Final Sanctuary. It is a sacred ground that only few may tread; only the Magister, the Grand Council, and the Highspeed Rangers island defense force may enter on reasonable terms. A large tree called the Borah, translated as "healer", resides near Gale's Final Sanctuary. It possesses several branches with beds of greenery, comfortable enough to lie down and sleep on. The Borah is also said to have remarkable healing powers when one rests in its vicinity for long durations. The spores growing around its trunk can also put visitors in a peaceful sleep and wipe away anxieties and negativity. Whirlwind lore states that the Borah aids dreamers in solving deep psychological illnesses. Its power assists the dreamer in fighting back at visual representations of problems that occur in their lives, and ultimately, put them to rest. Dietary habits The Whirlwinds, like few of their sister clans within The House of Nuobah, have a longtime diet mainly consisting of alkaline foods and plants. Fresh vegetables and fruits have been maintained by their ancestors as the dietary habit for descendants of the Whirlwinds, mostly rendering them a robust and healthy people. They, like their ancestors, believed that regular consumption of alkaline foods could prevent chemical imbalance in the body and that disease wouldn't prosper in an alkaline environment. Thus, they were well-disciplined in meal planning and the gathering and selection of certain foods. Meat was consumed occasionally or whenever it could be acquired. Even so, animals of edible consumption on the Gale Isles were rare, while the lands primarily contained organic foods and herbs. Government The political body of the clan's society is governed by the Magister. It is a title appointed to those with abundant charisma, good leadership, and vast knowledge. The Magister is equivalent to a premier or a prime minister, and holds many accomplishments and experience to his or her name prior to and during service. A well-rounded lobby aids the Magister in decisions at times over socioeconomic factors, business, structural development, and plans for various emergencies and issues. The region's current Magister is Lady Aerya, a wise and powerful hero to her people. She descends directly from Whirlwind forefather Nuobah. Conflicts Yadahn's clan is currently at provincial odds with another wind tribe called the Windcutters, led by the belicose Zakytos. In ancient days, the Windcutters were a war-like people who branched away from their early ancestors and created their own sect. They devoted themselves to controlling nearby and distant territories, also while ransacking precious environmental properties. It then led to bloodshed between Yadahn's and Zakytos's people. However, with great resolve, abundant armaments, and better affinity for their powers, the Windcutter's effrontery ended. They were driven away for centuries, but presently, managed to dwell in large island. The Windcutters and Whirlwinds still harbor animosity for one another, but have withdrawn their past warring.